Spectacle et sentiments
by dj3ssii3
Summary: One-shot. Tilly et Margot adorent passer du temps ensemble, même si cela signifie pour Tilly de prendre sur elle. Mais, après tout, le spectacle valait l'effort. Madarcher !


**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je ne suis pas une pro de la romance et cette one-shot a été plus difficile à écrire que les autres – ce qui explique aussi la longeur mais j'en suis arrivée là où je voulais arriver.

 **Note (2) :** Margot et Tilly sortent ensemble depuis déjà un moment quand commence mon histoire…

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Salut Roni ! S'exclama joyeusement Tilly en entrant dans le bar.

\- Bonjour Tilly ! Sourit la propriétaire. Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ce matin. Une raison particulière ?

\- En fait, je commence plus tôt aujourd'hui et je voulais dire bonjour à Margot avant que nous ne commencions notre travail respectif. Et quand il s'agit de Margot, je suis toujours joyeuse, dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Elle est en haut ?

\- Oui, mais elle vient de rentrer de son footing et elle est montée prendre sa douche.

\- Ah… je ne vais pas pouvoir l'attendre, dit-elle en consultant sa montre, déçue. Vous pouvez lui dire que je l'attendrai sous le pont du troll cette fois ?

\- Je lui transmettrai le message, lui assura-t-elle Roni.

\- Merci ! Bonne journée à vous !

-A toi aussi Tilly, répondit-elle, riant face à son bonheur communicatif.

Dix minutes plus tard, Margot descendit les escaliers, les cheveux encore un peu humides et ondulants dans son dos. Elle vit Roni finir de placer les tables et les chaises, le tout avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis-moi, tu es bien joyeuse ce matin Roni, lui dit-elle avec un sourire curieux.

\- Ta petite amie a la joie communicative. Elle est passée il y a quelques minutes, lui expliqua-t-elle alors que Margot haussait les sourcils. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'attendrait sous le pont du troll.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas la rater, soupira Margot en faisant la moue.

\- Elle a l'air aussi accro à toi que toi à elle, commenta Roni avec un sourire malicieux.

Margot rougit.

\- Tilly est spéciale, positivement spéciale, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis contente qu'on en soit arrivée là. J'ai bien fait de rester j'avais un bon pressentiment à son propos. Je me sens vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon, dit Roni, l'air taquin.

\- Roni ! S'exclama-t-elle en maugréant.

 **MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher**

\- Je ne te savais pas si sportive, dit Tilly à sa petite amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes, après s'être retrouvées sous le pont, s'étaient achetées un sandwich à l'épicerie du coin et se baladaient en le mangeant, main dans la main.

\- Généralement, quand on se voit, j'ai déjà fait ma séance de sport quotidienne. J'en ai besoin pour dépenser mon trop plein d'énergie et passer le rester de la journée en étant apaisée, lui expliqua Margot en faisant balancer leur main. Ça m'aide aussi à rester concentrée.

Elle adorait faire ça. A chaque fois, Tilly resserrait son emprise sur sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne la lâche et elle aimait la sensation de la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

\- Depuis toute petite, je déborde d'énergie et ma mère ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle a fini par penser que j'étais hyperactive mais selon les médecins, je ne le suis pas j'ai juste beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Alors ma mère m'a inscrite à l'athlétisme elle a bien failli m'inscrire à des cours de danse mais j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais il me fallait me dépenser tous les jours alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle m'inscrive aussi dans un club de boxe. Ainsi j'étais occupée du lundi au samedi.

\- Et que faisais-tu le dimanche ? Demanda Tilly, curieuse.

\- Elle trouvait des jeux qui demandaient beaucoup d'imagination et que je cours dans les quatre coins de la ville. Le soir, je me sentais bien d'avoir couru partout mais la plus fatiguée de nous deux, c'était ma mère, dit-elle en riant. J'ai arrêté la boxe et l'athlétisme à dix-huit ans, à la fin du lycée. Maman voulait que je fasse des études universitaires mais ça ne me disait rien alors elle a arrêté de payer les clubs. J'ai travaillé chez Roni pendant cinq ans et avec mes économies je suis parti en voyage autour du monde.

Margot sourit en repensant aux aventures qu'elle avait vécues.

\- Je n'ai pas tout utilisé mon argent. Quand je le pouvais, je préférais prendre le bus puis faire de la randonnée plutôt que de prendre l'avion. Et, parfois, quand je restais un long moment dans un pays, je travaillais un peu pour me payer l'hotel, les musées et les événements auxquels je participais.

Elles jetèrent leurs emballages puis s'assirent sur un banc.

\- Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus apaisée, comme si ce long voyage m'avait débarrassé d'une partie de mon trop plein d'énergie. Alors, chaque matin, je continue mon footing et je suis tranquille pour le reste de la journée, finit-elle en souriant à Tilly.

\- Je peux essayer ? Demanda soudainement cette dernière. De courir avec toi, je veux dire.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux ! S'exclama Margo avec un large sourire. Demain matin, sept heures ?

\- Je serais là ! Confirma la blonde.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la tenue adéquate...

 **MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher**

Tilly n'en pouvait plus !

Penchée en avant et les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, elle aspirait de grandes goulées d'air pour contenter son cœur battant à un rythme élevé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obliges à courir ? Demanda Margot, en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

Tilly la regarda du coin de l'œil. La jeune West n'était même pas essoufflée ! On devinait qu'elle venait de courir uniquement par sa respiration plus profonde et la tâche de sueur sur le dos de son t-shirt.

\- Pour passer plus de temps avec toi, tout simplement Targo, répondit-elle entre deux souffles.

Bon, ça c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à courir avec elle à la base. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait pensé que cela aurait pu être amusant, de courir avec sa petite amie.

Ces mots attendrirent davantage le cœur de Margot, débordant déjà de beaucoup d'affection pour sa petite amie.

\- On se voit presque tous les midis et deux soirs par semaine. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait se voir davantage, moi je ne demande pas mieux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Alors pourquoi avoir demandé à courir avec moi ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi tu te forces à continuer ? Tu es toute rouge et à bout de souffle. Il faut y aller doucement quand on n'a pas l'habitude de courir, dit-elle, inquiète pour Tilly.

\- Eh bien, à la base, c'était vraiment pour cette raison. Et puis je pensais que ce serait fun. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée : je n'ai aucune endurance, dit-elle. Au bout de dix minutes, j'en pouvais déjà plus.

\- A la base ? Donc il y a une autre raison maintenant ?

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir eu les pensées les plus nobles qui soient, murmura Tilly en rougissant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas arrêtée de courir parce que le spectacle valait l'effort.

Margot fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Le spectacle ? Répéta-t-elle. Quel spectacle ?

Tilly cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à la réaction de Margot. Elle ne semblait pas être consciente que…

\- Rassure-moi Targo, dit Tilly, tu sais de quoi tu as l'air dans cette tenue au moins ?

La jeune barmaid portait un top gris, sous lequel on apercevait une brassière de sport noire, et un legging noir avec une bande mauve de chaque côté. Et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse à la française, en plus d'avoir mis un bandeau, mauve lui aussi, sur la tête.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… Commença-t-elle à dire en se regardant. Je porte des vêtements de sport et je suis tout en sueur. Je suis… dégoutante ?

Tilly n'arrivait pas à y croire : Margot ignorait totalement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait !

\- Tu as peut-être besoin d'une douche, c'est vrai, mais moins que moi, dit la blonde en se pointant du doigt. Non, Targo : dans cette tenue, tu es trop sexy ! S'exclama-t-elle sans gêne.

Quand Margot était sortie du bar pour la rejoindre, Tilly s'était étranglée avec sa salive alors qu'elle allait la saluer.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, si je continue de courir alors que je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir t'admirer !

Au fur et à mesure que parlait Tilly, Margot devenait de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux de plus en plus grands.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens chanceuse de t'avoir ! Non seulement mes mauvais jours ne t'effraies pas, non seulement tu aimes mes bizarreries mais en plus tu es canon ET modeste ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que toi, tu t'intéresses à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir la chance que tu me retournes mes sentiments ?

\- Tu me trouves sexy ? Demanda timidement Margot.

\- Si j'étais jalouse et possessive, ce que je ne suis pas, précisa-t-elle, je t'aurais probablement demandé de porter un pull ! S'exclama Tilly avec exaspération. Alors, bien sûr que je te trouve sexy ! Déjà en temps normal, mais là, avec cette tenue, comment je pourrais penser le contr-…

Tilly ne put terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres occupées à répondre au baiser langoureux de Margot qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit la jeune West sourire, alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur sa taille.

Quand elles interrompirent le baiser une bonne minute plus tard, à bout de souffle, front contre front, elles se sourirent, prise d'allégresse.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, rétorqua Margot, le regard plein de tendresse.

Tilly avait enfilé, pour l'occasion un t-shirt du même vert que son habituel manteau et le short noir que le Détective Rogers lui avait prêté, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à mettre.

\- C'est vrai que ce short me donne l'air trop sexy, appuya-t-elle en bougeant les fesses, faisant virevolter les bords du short, bien trop grand pour elle.

Margot éclata de rire devant son manège.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir reprendre mon footing en solitaire demain ?

\- Le footing, ce n'est pas pour moi, confirma Tilly en grimaçant. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir dans cette tenue pour te trouver sexy, tu es aussi très bien sans.

Margot leva un sourcil à sa remarque.

\- Ah, mais non ! Par sans, je ne voulais pas dire sans rien, hein ! Sans, mais avec autre chose quoi !

Margot éclata à nouveau de rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui balbutiait ou qui rougissait à tout va ! Elle l'embrassa de nouveau pour la faire taire puis, reprenant sa main dans la sienne, elles repartirent en direction du bar, mais en marchant cette fois.


End file.
